Unwilling Spouse
by HollyBerry89
Summary: Harry's life has never been great but now he has no hope for a better future. He was stuck. Warnings: Forced marriage, rape, wrong BWL. Rewritten for cirecris.


U◊N◊W◊I◊L◊L◊I◊N◊G

S◊P◊O◊U◊S◊E

_by: HollyBerry89_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

WARNING: Rape, forced marriage

* * *

I once had a future ahead of me. I was the heir of an old pureblood line, despite myself being a half-blood. I could charm anyone I wanted, using magic or no. My future stretched out before me, a million paths beyond any horizon.

I had planned on staying in Britain for one year to apprentice under Professor Flitwick and work on my charms mastery. Then, I had intended to move abroad and escape the war with Voldemort and my dearest twin's fame.

Unfortunately for me, I hadn't expected interference. Unfortunately for me, my plans didn't come to fruition; a door was slammed in my face.

* * *

I had never much cared for Sirius Black beyond a few facts; he used to be my godfather but then choose to be Matthew's and he was the best friend of my father. For most of my life he was just a shadowy visitor in the Potter household. But when Matthew and I were ten our house was attacked. We're still not entirely sure why the wards failed and the Death Eaters found us, but find us they did. Matthew got hit by a minor cutting curse on his calf, but it was decided that Godric's Hollow was no longer safe and thus the Potter family packed and moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

My life didn't change much after the move except I had to do, "…that pureblood crap," as my father called it, for two lines.

In our first year, my cat, Andrea, and I were sent off to Ravenclaw while Matthew and his owl, Matt Jr., named after himself obviously, were sorted into Gryffindor. I hadn't really felt anything about that, Matthew and I had never had much contact. I didn't have much contact with anyone at all, even once I started attending Hogwarts. Most people were just interested in Matt (not to be confused with Matt Jr., his owl) and I was ostracized as a know-it-all. But whereas Hermione Granger was accepted once she became friends with Matt, I lived out my years at Hogwarts alone, planning my steps away from British soil. Even then, leaving was my dream.

While Matthew's years were filled with excitement; facing all sorts of monsters and Voldemort, and flamboyantly proving his power to the public, mine were relatively boring. I never sought adventure as he did, preferring to stay in the library. Like Hermione, I began using a time turner in third year, but, unlike her, I never stopped. I was the very first student in Hogwarts history to get all O's for both the O.W.L.'s and the .T.'s. Now I wish that I hadn't done so well and garnered Dumbledore's interest.

* * *

I heard them talking about me. The Order, that is, or, as I now call them, the Flaming Chickens. Because of Grimmauld's impressive wards, it had become the Chicken coop.

I had been looking for my father when I saw Matthew, Hermione, Ronald, Fred and George clutching the ends of Extendable Ears. I was vaguely curious as they were now members of the Order so why would they have to spy to get information? But regardless of my curiosity, I had intended to continue on, but the triumphant look on Matthew's face didn't bode well. You see, at our thirteenth birthday party, Black began to pay all too much attention to me.

* * *

The party had started out normally enough; Matthew basking in everyone's praise as I sat quietly in the corner, being disregarded by everyone. Trouble stirred when my parents called Matthew and me over to open presents. I opened mine disinterestedly but still politely thanking everyone who actually brought me a gift. I didn't notice dark navy blue eyes watching my figure with an interest that was not at all paternal.

Later that evening, after all of Matthew's admirers had left and I had been heading up to my room on the very top floor, away from the rooms of all the rest of my family, a rough, callused hand gripped my arm and pulled me close, very close. Another hand came up to grasp my jaw, forcing my face up to meet the roughly, handsome face of one Sirius Black.

Surprised, I pulled back, wondering what Black wanted, I opened my mouth to speak and was cut off sharply when Black clasped his hand over my mouth. Black's muscular body pressed me against the wall, and without removing his hand, began to look over my lean form. He was panting lightly and lust, that I couldn't possibly miss, shone brightly in his eyes. He leaned towards me, his face coming so close that I could feel his every heated breath against my neck as I registered the feel of another heated member of Black's anatomy pressed against my thigh.

I grabbed my wand and desperately shouted, "Empenta!" (1) Black was blasted off me and smashed into the wall. "Leave me alone." I whispered in a deadly quiet voice.

* * *

Despite my warning, Black persisted in pursuing me. My family thought it was a great idea and encouraged me to reciprocate Black's feelings. Their "encouragement" was pushing Black on me whenever they could and have Matthew ward off anyone interested in me. This had, of course, just made me dislike them and plan all the more frantically my escape.

But if Matthew was looking happy after not being allowed into a meeting, what they're saying must be good.

Unseen, I slipped to a room adjourning the meeting. "Escolatar," (2) I had whispered and the wall had dissolved into a one way mirror. I could hear and see them, but they couldn't see me.

My mother had said, "I don't think we should go as far as to lock him up. He can't be that dark, can he?"

"I'm afraid tis so Lily. I've learned he has plans to leave Britain as soon as possible. To abandon the greater good," Dumbledore persuaded.

"Besides, Lils, if he goes out on his own like that he could easily be captured by Voldemort," Black said, a manipulative gleam in his eye. "So we should just follow the plan."

"Yeah, Lils, he'll be nice and safe in Grimmauld," James exclaimed.

Lily, Dumbledore, Black and James nodded enthusiastically. Remus much less so, but still, he assented.

Furious and betrayed, I had crept back up to my room. I knew I had to finish school if I had any hope of escape, till then I'd avoid them. Maybe I can escape their "plan" yet.

* * *

I hadn't escaped, which was why I stood here today.

I know knew the plan. How I was to be trapped in Grimmauld place and work for the "greater good" like my parents and Dumbledore wanted was to marry Black. They forced my assent with an archaic magical contract between the head of house of two pureblood lines; if I didn't marry Black and follow the rules agreed upon in the contract, I would lose my magic.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently, like I wasn't under a binding contract but actually wanted to marry Black.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists so hard all of my knuckles popped. Dumbledore droned on and on, I only caught a few words like, "…bonded together for the rest of their mortal lives…" and "…as a spouse an heir will be provided…"

Dumbledore stopped talking. I felt a harsh, callused hand grip my own in a painful grip, felt the other hand grab the small of his back and push me towards the man I was standing next too. Chapped lips crushed roughly against my own and the smell of a wet dog invaded my airspace. A tongue shoved itself through my tightly pressed lips, to plunder my unwilling and resentful mouth.

* * *

I was standing in the bathroom, looking at a boy probably just a little older than seventeen in the mirror. He had raven black hair and usually bright green eyes that showed the depth of his intelligence, but were now filled with sorrow and apprehension. A silk red robe was wrapped about his lean frame, imprinted with the motto, _Toujour's Pur_.

The wedding had passed in a blur after the kiss that was all too imprinted in my mind. And now here I stood, about to hand over my virginity to a man who lusted after him like a pedophile since I had been thirteen.

Movement stirred outside the bathroom door and a hoarse voice whispered, "Come out my beautiful, little spouse. It's time to consummate our union." I took a deep breath and firmed my resolve. If I didn't go out their then I would lose my magic and that was simply something I was NOT willing to give up.

* * *

RAPE SCENE START

My eyes were tightly pressed shut, tension, fear, and unwanted pleasure radiated through my entire body. Callused hands stroked my entire body and rough lips pushed at my own. I was conflicted. Black's touches were bringing my body pleasure, pleasure that it had never known before, but my mind and soul screamed in torment for losing myself to a man that I had no love or even like of.

Black groaned in lost as he thrust his erection against my thigh. Panting, Black straightened up and leaned over me. I pressed myself further in the bed and looked around. The room was decked out in red and gold, pictures of me lined one full wall, it looked like Black must have been obsessively watching me ever since I first sparked his interest when I was thirteen, a box labeled _Favorite Fantasy_ lied in the corner. I grimaced in disgust. _Favorite Fantasy_ allowed anyone to experience a vivid simulation of anything someone wanted, whether it was killing someone or other sinful activities, all one needed was the hair of all subjects involved. Three guesses what Black's fantasy was and the first two don't count.

My inspection of my new home was abruptly ended as Black's attention was once again returned to me. "See ya noticed the box over there. Your parent's were quite helpful." Black whispered, leering at me. Black chuckled at my thunderous face and gripped my hips. He slid his fingers inside my most private place and began to coat my insides in a cold liquid. "Wouldn't want to rip ya up too bad." Black whispered, his breath caressing my ear. Heat flamed up to my core as Black positioned himself. I took a deep breath and pain exploded through my body as Black thrust up, claiming me as his.

RAPE SCENE END

* * *

Relief flooded my heart and veins. Finally, finally, FINALLY! I was pregnant. Black had no excuse now to force me into his bed. I beamed as I walked to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner after the Order meeting. Just as dinner was set up, noise exploded into the hall. The meeting was done, I surmised. Now I can tell Black my news.

I was still beaming with pleasure when Black came in. The dark navy eyes sought out my body; lust first lit but then suspicion doused it. "Hello, Pet. What has you so pleased?" Black asked creeping closer with every word. The smile dropped from my face and I walked into the kitchen, if this didn't turn out in my favor I wouldn't want to be mobbed. Black followed me in and I saw the curious faces of my family along with many others I recognized. Not wanting them to hear, I cast Muffliato. "So it's a secret, is it Pet?"

"I'm pregnant." Once again a smile began to creep onto my face.

"Oh, I understand now. You think you don't need to share my bed. But, Pet." Here he adopted a fake innocent expression. "You still need to "fulfill the needs of one Sirius Orion Black" and sexual needs count." Black now smirked, smug. "Now let's go back on out with the others."

But I didn't leave immediately. I couldn't kill him, the contract interfered. I couldn't deny him, the contract interfered. I couldn't kill myself, the contract interfered. No matter which way I turned, I found myself trapped by the contract.

Numb, I followed after Black as I'd do for the rest of my life.

* * *

Pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, PAIN! I was being ripped open. I panted and screamed and pushed.

Black sat beside me and even through the pain, I glared. Finally, I felt some relief. "There we are a little boy," a Healer said. But the pain returned and after agonizing minutes, relief. Orion Remus and Miranda Lily were born into the world. They looked just like him.

* * *

The children were now six months old and some of the fussiest I've ever known. Black encouraged them to be; always laughing when they did something bad, dismissing it. I was fairly certain he wanted me to suffer.

They had, after much crying, gone to sleep. Black was out, presumably getting drunk with my brother and my father. I didn't care, it meant for a few hours I was myself. I was Harry James Potter, not a Black. I was free, I was a bachelor. At least for a little while.

I was working on a charms experiment, when I heard the back gate open. Curious, I listened. Black shouldn't be back yet…

"This is the place, Bella?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Yes, my Lord. My old family home."

"Should anyone be here?"

"Perhaps Black's husband and children." They were now in the foyer.

I set aside the tools I was working with and descended the stairs behind them. "Lord Voldemort, Lady LeStrange, Lord Malfoy, I must ask you to be quiet so the children won't wake." They looked at me, dumbstruck. I assumed they didn't get many polite welcomes. "If you're looking for any Order members or documents, I know for fact there aren't any members. As for the documents, I'm fairly certain they're kept at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, would you like some tea?"

"Do you know who we are?" Voldemort asked after a disbelieving look to his followers.

"Of course, do you want to look around while I get tea. My husband won't be back for quite a while." I turned and walked down to the kitchen while they followed. After passing out a cup to everyone and settling around the dining room table, I asked, "So what may I do for you?"

Voldemort leaned back, ruby eyes closely inspected me. "Well you are correct in assuming we are looking for things pertaining to the Order. May I presume you are not a member?"

"Me? Oh no. They don't trust me and with good reason."

Lucius raised one silver eyebrow. "Good reason?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, my marriage to Black was arranged and I would very much like to see him bruised and bloody. But I can't, the contract forbids it and I'm not willing to risk my magic. However, it never says a thing about gossiping about my husband and friends." I smirked, eyes gleaming at the prospect of vengeance.

"Interesting, but if you're not around when he talks to his friends than how are you going to gossip?" Voldemort asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"It's very easy to overhear once you're inside my house. They were all dependant on the wards, never expecting you to get in."

Voldemort scoffed. "Dumbledore. Old fool constantly underestimates me. Any powerful wizard can disable wards as weak as these."

I smiled and led the way to my sanctuary, a little nook in the basement. Grabbing the mirrors I gave one to Voldemort. "These mirrors I have always found to be the neatest thing. All it takes is for one to say, _Fosc_, (3) and two people no matter how far apart can communicate."

Voldemort's eyes were gleaming, from the prospect of having a spy in the Order I supposed. However, I felt the wards quiver meaning someone, probably my husband, was coming. "Go, someone's coming." They nodded and disapparated.

I glanced into the mirror smiled and stashed it away as I descended the stairs.

* * *

All translations were done using Google Language Tools; if they're wrong I'm sorry:

(1) Empenta- means shove in Catalan

(2) Escolatar- means eavesdrop in Catalan

(3) Fosc – means dark in Catalan


End file.
